


Feet to Fly

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Carthak, Desire, F/M, Longing, Midwinter, wistfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kalasin's feet long to fly.





	Feet to Fly

Feet to Fly

Kalasin shifted beneath the soft sheets of the bed she shared with her husband, feet stirring with a wistful vision of skating across the icy Olourn with her family. Oh, how her feet wished that the Zekoi froze so they could fly over it. Maybe her feet could even teach Kaddar’s how to fly too…

A sigh of longing must have escaped her lips, because Kaddar, curled beside her, murmured, breath tickling her shoulder, “Are you pining for me, my love?” 

“How could I pine for you when you’re beside me?” Kalasin smiled as she leaned into Kaddar’s strong chest. “No, my dear, I was wishing we had a river to skate on so I could teach your feet to fly.” 

“We have a river.” Kaddar kissed from her right shoulder along the nape of her neck to her left shoulder. 

“It doesn’t freeze. Hard to skate on a river when it doesn’t freeze.” Kalasin’s words ended in a gasp as Kaddar’s hands—hot with her desire for him and his for her—slipped beneath her silk nightgown, brushing along the sensitive skin of her thighs. 

“Carthak stays warm.” Kaddar’s grinned at her, teeth white as elephant tusks, as he lifted Kalasin’s nightgown above her waist. He trailed tender fingers along her exposed waistline, teasing her until his fingers drifted between her legs. “I will show you that Carthak’s warmth is more desirable than any northern coldness.” 

His stroking fingers tore a sigh of longing that was definitely for him this time from her mouth. His tone might have been smug if it hadn’t been thick with his own passion for her, “Now you are pining for me, darling.” 

When he entered her, more than her feet flew.


End file.
